


Being Drunk is No Excuse

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Gavin and Ryan, there was a single 'mistake' between team Crazy Mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Drunk is No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Before Ryan and Gavin, but not too long.

It was once. One time, they were both really drunk and were both really bored. But it was just _once_ , Michael can not stress this enough. And it was quick, they got it over with because Michael was filled with morals and Ryan was really thinking of one person when it happened. To be fair, the one person he should have been thinking of was female and wearing a wedding band, which probably makes him a bad person for thinking of a British boy. He was aware.

Michael tossed the controller at the floor, "What the fuck, Ryan!" He was stunned as he watched Ryan's character dance on screen, he though he was doing so well.

Ryan laughed, loudly, at Michael's tantrum, "What can I say, I work better drunk," He placed his controller beside him and stretched.

Their little group had all gone over to Geoff's for drinks, Ray just for the amusement of their antics. Most of them had gone outside to the pool, pulling a cooler full of beers and sunglasses. The sun was just beginning to set, they had had all day to drink and become the right amount of drunk. They could hear Ray and Jack laughing, followed by a loud splash. Michael and Ryan had a little bet to settle from the day before and decided to quickly beat out three quick matches.

"Geoff's gonna kill you if you break that," Ryan mumbled, eyes glazed over as he looked over the controller. No pieces had flown off, but who knows what might've disconnected from the inside.

"He'll kill you for being a cheating bitch and _making_ me throw it," Michael got on his knees, sticking his finger into Ryan's chest.

Ryan grabbed his finger and held it, attempting to come of threatening, "What makes you assume he'll believe you?"

Michael smirked, "Because I'm his favourite."

Ryan wanted to wipe the smirk from his face, and rather than push him off the couch and laugh at his tantrum, he pulled at his hand and crashed their lips together. It went as well as a drunken kiss between friends should, both of them cut their lips as their teeth clashed. Michael pushed though, tasting the whiskey from his lips. It lasted all of ten seconds before the sound of Gavin laughing outside made them jump from each other. Michael did fall off the couch this time with a loud "oomph", just missing the coffee table and all the cans that littered it.

There was a moment of stilled silence as they both rewinded the moment and attempted to understand what happened through their drunken addled mind. They both came to the same conclusion at the same time, maybe if they both acted like it didn't happen, it didn't happen. Ignore it and it will go away. It was hormones or some other convenient excuse, it's just been a while for Michael and Ryan was struggling with a "crush" on his young co-worker.

"Boi, let's go for a swim!" Gavin threw the sliding glass door open, wearing only his swimming trunks and droplets of water, "Why are you on the floor?"

Michael inhaled but Ryan spoke before he could, "I won and he threw a fit."

Gavin laughed, "You silly little sausage," He smiled at Michael on the floor but made no move towards him, "Come on, then! Before the sun sets!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a challenge, let's see if I can work this out. Thanks for the comments on the last story! To be fair, I'm not really planning this series. Literally nothing is planned, if you couldn't already tell. Most of the stories aren't in a linear fashion, there are random jumps between each story. Sorry if it confuses some people.


End file.
